


Amaryllis? Amaryllis. --Tomarry Poem

by JustTrashFam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTrashFam/pseuds/JustTrashFam
Summary: Amaryllis--PrideTomarry Poem





	1. A

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiegenlied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiegenlied/gifts).



Attention, more attention--yes, I can shine--simply above all of the others--they can't sneer _mudblood_ at me anymore--


	2. M

Most of the school adores me, with the exception of _Professor Dumbledore,_ and _you--_ why? Though...this makes for some entertainment, unraveling the human puzzle you are--


	3. A

A human puzzle was an understatement, you're numerous puzzles interwoven with one another, somehow forming-- _you,_ but every time I get close to solving one, it suddenly switches and it's a whole new puzzle-- I'm so _very_ curious about you-- _(not that I'll admit it)_


	4. R

Ridiculous, it's simply ridiculous! No matter how hard or how far I search, I can't find a single thing! My followers have noticed my... _investigation_ on you. Ridiculous! I'm not _obsessed_ with you, much less anywhere near doing something as plebeian as _fancying_ you, I'm merely _investigating--_ yes _investigating--_


	5. Y

You really are infuriating you know, every time you put that _infuriating_ smirk on your face, I can feel my stomach clenching and turning-- but out of _what?_ Anger, yes surely my stomach is turning out of anger--


	6. L

Listening to your laughter makes me feel-- _strange--_ I'm supposed to feel _irritated,_ because _surely_ you're mocking me-- yet when I made you laugh, I felt-- _proud--_ like I wanted to make you laugh _more--_ and when you _smiled at me--_ no, _no,_ I'm just-- _investigating (right?)_


	7. L

Love, I'm not familiar with it, I highly doubt I ever will, after all, the orphanage hates-- no, _despises_ me-- they'd never give me love and they're not going to start now-- besides, love is just a weakness-- so _plebeian-- (and yet I'm feeling what these "signs" of being in love are because of you-- but that's not right-- I'm merely irritated and frustrated with you-- )_


	8. I

I'm in love with you-- I'm in love with that _ridiculous_ smile of yours-- your laughter, the way your hair is so _curly_ yet so _soft,_ the way you smell of treacle tart and that earthy scent from playing Quidditch so often-- and _Merlin--_ I must look like such a _fool--_ with my face flushed full-blown tomato _red_ but I can't help it-- because with how close we are-- I can't help but notice that even with your eyes themselves being emerald green, shining like the jewels themselves-- you have little sparkles in your eyes-- so _little_ yet so _incredibly bright_ that I can't help but fall even further in love with you, because dear _Morgana--_ I loved the way your eyes shined but now seeing them so close-- sparkling-- _simply dazzling--_ and I can see the mischievous sparkle in your eyes and I'm _falling even harder for you--_


	9. S

"So you know how the Amaryllis flower represents pride?"

Of course, Harry, why do you ask?

"Well, I thought if I were to pick a flower that best represented you, it would be the Amaryllis--"

It's understandable, though, what do you mean by _'thought'?_

"Isn't it obvious? I found another flower that best represents you than the Amaryllis."

And that would be?

"A Forget-me-not, I know that you're already aware of what it means Tom!"

Yes, yes, the meaning of _'true love',_ but why Forget-me-not's?

"Honestly Tom! Isn't the meaning of the flower enough explanation?

We're pretty much soulmates at this point, so what better flower than the Forget-me-not?"

Yes, well, frankly I can't quite argue with that logic-- not with you at least.

"Of course not! And when we get married, you're going to have a bouquet of Forget-me-not's, but for now just kiss me."

Who says _I'm_ the one who's going to have the bouquet?

"I do!--"

Oh shush, save that for the wedding vows--

"Oh whatever! Just hurry up and kiss me already Tom!"

Of course, love--

"Hey Tom?"

Yes Harry?

"I love you."

I love you too Harry.


End file.
